Ryūbi Gentoku
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Mai Gotō (visual novel, anime; credited as Oto Agumi in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route : The young queen of Shoku faction in Shin Koihime†Musō. Despite her position she is naive, often reluctant to go to war, and hates paperwork (much to the chargin of Kan'u, who as a result often scolds the young queen and reminds her of her duties). But she has a lot of confidence in her subordinates. She falls in love with Kazuto, causing Kan'u to feel a bit of jealousy. Gi Route : In Gi Route she is first introduced attending the anti-Tōtaku conference as part of the alliance. She is assigned to attack Sishui Pass with Kōsonsan. After the war her faction becomes targeted by Enshō and Enjutsu. Not willing to make any sacrifices, she asks Sōsō for permission to travel through Gi in order to escape the En assault. Initially Sōsō demands to have Kan'u as "payment", which Ryūbi refuses. Rather than handing over Kan'u, she would rather find another way out of the situation even though there is no other way. Sōsō calls out on her naivety and criticizes her harshly, but in the end she does give Ryūbi the permission to pass. However, Sōsō also warns Ryūbi that in the near future it is inevitable for Gi to invade Shoku and lets Ryūbi know it is wise be on the offensive first. Although herself is reluctant to do so, Ryūbi attacks Gi. Her principle of overcoming opponents through reason and compassion irritates Sōsō, causing the latter to launch an offensive front despite having fewer soldiers. Her forces are almost successful in defeating Sōsō but Kazuto intervenes and brings Sōsō back to her normal self. Realizing she had acted out of anger, Sōsō orders her troops to pull back, forcing Ryūbi into a drawn-out seige. Ryūbi is unable to break through the fortress before the arrival of Gi reinforcements and retreats. Go Route Anime version :Introduced in Shin Koihime†Musō, she belongs to a distinguished family and inherited the family heirloom sword. However she encounters a man who steals the sword, takes on her identity, causing her name to fall into disgrace. :To redeem herself, she ventures out in search for the man and her sword, which leads her to Kan'u and company, who are greatly surprised, as they've met the man before and took him to be the real Ryūbi. After being attacked twice by bandits (and almost being raped in the second attack) while venturing alone, she concedes to Chōun's suggestion of traveling together for protection. News came that Kōsonsan somehow got possession of it. It is then revealed that Ryūbi and Kōsonsan were classmates in primary school. The group goes to see Kōsonsan, only to find out that Kōsonsan pawned it to Enshō in exchange for food to feed the people. Feeling guilty, Kōsonsan leads the group to see Enshō, who tells the girls that she gave the sword to Enjutsu for an "extremely rare robe that idiots can't see". : She eventually gets her sword back, thanks to Kōmei who conned Enjutsu in the same fashion Enjutsu herself tricked Enshō. Sadly, she loses her sword for good when she used it as a lightning rod to cause lightning destroy a boulder which blocked the lake that's supposed to flush away bandits during a bandit attack. However, after a lecture from Kan'u she realizes that she sacrificed her sword for the sake of an entire village. So she decides to follow Kan'u's example by making a vow of sisterhood as the second younger sister. But Chōhi objects because she wants to the only younger sister of Kan'u; so instead Ryūbi becomes the eldest sister. To her surprise, she is given a new sword, which according to legend is her old sword that had transformed due to her heroic act. Character Personality Sexuality Trivia *In the first VN Kazuto serves much of her role. *Ryūbi getting 2 swords in the anime maybe a reference to Liu Bei, who dual-wields a pair of swords in battle. *She is very good at weaving straw mats, which is her family trade. *One running gag early in the second season involves her mother flinging her (multiple times) into the river in front of her house for losing the heirloom sword. *In the second OVA she wins a trip overseas, but her plane crashed in the middle of the ocean, and she washes up on an island and becomes a member of the Nanban group. *In Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution ''she is the third idol singer along with Kan'u and Chōhi. VN Gallery chr0101a.jpg|Ryūbi, normal pose tcg_ryu41aa.jpg|battle-ready pose chr0103a.jpg|attacking pose tcg_ryu61aa.jpg|defending pose tcg_ryu13aa.jpg|alternate outfit: short cheongsam sdchr0101.jpg|chibi Anime Gallery Manga Gallery shin touka.JPG|Ryūbi in ''Shin Koihime†Musō manga Crossover In 2010 MileStone(now closed) released Twinkle Queen ''(トウィンクル クイーン), which is a fighting game for the Wii crossing over girls of 4 different eroges: ''Shukufuku no Campanella; Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity; Shin Koihime†Musō; and G Senjō no Maō. Three girls from each eroge are featured for a total of twelve fighters. Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonsaku are chosen to represent K†M. c20100817_tq_22_cs1w1_454x640.jpg|Ryūbi in Twinkle Queen ai sp@ce, the now-closed-down Japanese virtual 3D massively multiplayer online social game (MMOSG), collaborated with Shin Koihime†Musō ''for its watergun event on May 25, 2010. Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonken are are chosen to represent ''K†M ''and are available as avatar skins for the ''Shin Koihime†Musō ''stage missions. ryuuai.JPG|Ryūbi in ''ai sp@ce otome01_w640.jpg|Ryūbi's action scene in ai sp@ce Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ)